Jaune and Pyrrha's Big Christmas
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Mutual Feeders Jaune and Pyrrha have plenty to eat for Christmas and have a little private fun with it too. [Contains stuffing]


Jaune Arc was spending his Christmas evening tied to a chair in his team's dorm and he was loving every second. The gift-wrapping ribbons certainly weren't strong enough to hold him if he really tried to break out, but he was happy to stay restrained. That was all thanks to two things currently sitting on his lap, his wonderful and well-fed girlfriend Pyrrha, and a belly that was heading towards its full capacity to match and surpass, Pyrrha's. Jaune had already had a hearty Christmas meal fed to him by Pyrrha, and the ribbon over his eyes meant that he could only smell the incredibly sweet chocolate cheesecake that Pyrrha was holding, ready to shovel forkfuls of it into his awaiting mouth.

"Open up, dearest, before I eat it myself," Pyrrha said in a singsong sort of voice. Jaune's jaw dropped and his tongue lolled out. Pyrrha took the opening and slipped a decent chunk of cheesecake into Jaune's mouth, which he immediately began to chew and swallow. "Good boy," Pyrrha cooed, "you've been eating very well today." Jaune swallowed and took in some shallow breaths, trying not to make his sore stomach worse.

"I didn't know stomachs could do this," Jaune said weakly, leaving his mouth open at the end for more cake that Pyrrha was more than happy to deliver. Pyrrha spared a hand to rub Jaune's taut and bloated belly, bare after Pyrrha took his shirt off before tying him to the chair.

"It's just a shame we can't do this more often," Pyrrha added wistfully as Jaune dealt with the cake she was steadily feeding him.

"It'd be kinda hard to do huntsman stuff if we did this too often. We'd outweigh most of the Grimm we're fighting."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Pyrrha interrupted, putting more cheesecake into Jaune's mouth when the opportunity arose. "You would become so big and strong and handsome…" Pyrrha's mind drifted away into thoughts of a future Jaune, ruggedly handsome and larger than the defeated Ursa laying behind him as he was wiping the sweat from his brow. Dream Jaune's mouth opened to speak, but it all came out muffled. Dream Jaune's mouth opened again, the muffled words becoming more panicked and urgent, shaking Pyrrha out of her dream and opening her eyes to reality again. She saw Jaune's mouth totally full of food and her hand almost trying to put more in. "Oh, sorry," Pyrrha said quickly, bringing her hands as far away from Jaune as possible as he worked on chewing and swallowing. After a minute or so, Jaune's mouth was empty and he was catching his breath.

"Jeez, Pyrrha, I think you got a little carried away there," Jaune joked with a little smile. Pyrrha let out an audible sigh of relief as she saw that smile on his face, knowing that Jaune didn't mind too much.

"Sorry, I started daydreaming and I may have gotten a little… excited," Pyrrha explained, her blush growing stronger by the word.

"That would explain why my lap's feeling a little damp," Jaune replied, making Pyrrha shoot from her seat and look down. Sure enough, there was a wet patch right where Pyrrha was sitting, noticed just in time for Pyrrha to also notice that her panties and inner thighs were soaking wet and her core felt incredibly hot.

"I have an idea," Pyrrha said quickly, her excitement taking over. She quickly dealt with all the ribbons except the one over Jaune's eyes. Jaune only had time to make a confused noise before he was gently lifted and carefully placed onto a bed.

"I think I know where this is going," Jaune said in a low voice. He let out a gasp as Pyrrha undid his belt and jeans, then a gentle moan as she removed them and his underwear, leaving him nude beside his blindfold ribbon and freeing his throbbing member, long, hard and looking like it was ready to blow at any moment. Pyrrha then slipped out of everything below her waist, leaving her in just her currently ill-fitting corset. Jaune knew what was about to happen, but that didn't stop the feeling of Pyrrha's hot core on his cock from making him gasp in sudden surprise, nor could Pyrrha keep from gasping as Jaune's radiating cock filled her core.

"Oh Jaune," Pyrrha moaned, "I think you're filling me up as I filled your belly." Pyrrha's hands began to rub Jaune's ball-like belly as Pyrrha slowly pumped up and down on Jaune's cock, cradling her belly as she went. Jaune found his hips moving on their own or at least trying to, in spite of the extra weight that Jaune's stuffed belly held. Pyrrha stopped and held Jaune down. "No no, dear, I'm doing everything tonight. I want you to just lie back and relax," Pyrrha ordered in a sweet, kind voice. As Jaune settled down, Pyrrha took a moment to admire her nude boyfriend. Sure, there were times where Pyrrha found Jaune's athletic, almost muscular, figure attractive, but she much preferred it with this nice, full, round belly adorning it. As far as she could tell, the feeling was definitely mutual, as she could tell from the lustful gaze Jaune had when he looked at her belly. And as much as she would dream about it, she knew that she probably wasn't going to fatten herself or Jaune up any time soon. Perhaps it could happen when they retired from active Huntsman work, maybe once it was time for them to settle down, raise a family and find a less active line of work. As much as Pyrrha enjoyed that train of thought, she did eventually remember that she was in the middle of riding her bloated boyfriend, and she very much wanted to keep going. She went back to pumping Jaune's cock with her pussy while she rubbed Jaune's belly. Jaune's belly was solid as a rock, packed all full of food, and probably causing at least half of Jaune's moans and groans, much like Pyrrha's own smaller belly was making her groan. Before long, Pyrrha's own moans mixed in with Jaune's, creating a chorus of pleasure as the couple found themselves inching closer and closer to some well-needed orgasms. Seeing Jaune so big really riled Pyrrha up, and having Pyrrha be in such complete control over him, as well as their very stuffed bellies that occasionally bumped into each other as Pyrrha rode him, had Jaune very excited.

"P-Pyrrha! I think I'm gonna come!" Jaune cried out.

"Do it!" Pyrrha moaned in ecstatic pleasure. "Come inside me! You deserve it!" She wasn't far off either, and it was obvious from her voice and her face, completely devoid of even a hint of the polite mask she put up in public. Then, in one sudden moment, Jaune came, his twitching cock pumping cum into Pyrrha's core. Jaune's throbbing cock then set Pyrrha off on her own orgasm, her walls pulsing around Jaune's cock and heightening both of their orgasms as Pyrrha milked Jaune's cock dry and Jaune hit all of Pyrrha's sensitive spots. Soon, the couple became a panting, sweaty mess. Jaune's breaths were shallow, hoping to avoid angering his stuffed belly. Pyrrha's were long and deep, making her bosom heave and making her undo her corset, before tossing it aside, leaving her in nothing but her lacy crimson bra as she flopped down on the bed next to Jaune, panting along with him.

"Wow. Best. Christmas. Ever," Jaune panted, a massive smile plastered on his face. Pyrrha smiled too, hers smaller, but just as happy as Jaune's.

"I am so very glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," Pyrrha replied quietly as she gently rubbed her belly against Jaune's, "and I hope we can keep doing it."

"Me too," Jaune said, nodding eagerly, "it feels like it's getting better each time."

"Well, they do say that bigger is better, and we are making our bellies bigger each time," Pyrrha said, trying not to giggle at her own joke. Jaune let out his own short laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jaune said, giving his belly a good pat, both of them savouring the sound of Jaune's hand hitting his stuffed belly.

"Mmm, that has to be one of my favourite sounds," Pyrrha purred.

"I thought your favourite was me asking for more food," Jaune asked.

"Dear, you make too many wonderful sounds for me to pick a favourite," Pyrrha said sweetly.

"And they all just happen to involve me and you stuffing me with food," Jaune added, fighting off a yawn. "Oof, not sure if that's a food coma coming on or if I'm just tired from sex." Pyrrha slowly hauled herself and her heavy belly up and pulled the sheets and duvet over Jaune, before turning off the lights and slipping beneath the sheets to join him.

"Either way, I think this is a wonderful opportunity for some rest. You have a lot of food to digest, after all," Pyrrha said, her own yawn sneaking through. Jaune lent in and placed a soft kiss on Pyrrha's lips.

"I love you, Pyrrha," Jaune whispered, "and Merry Christmas." Pyrrha leant in and gave Jaune her own gentle kiss, leaning around their bloated bellies.

"I love you too, dearest."

[AN: It's Xmas Eve here, so I guess now's a good time for an Xmas story. "But weren't you working on commissions and stuff?" I don't hear you ask but I plan to answer anyway. Truth is, this was meant to be last years Xmas story but I didn't finish it in time, so I just made it this year's story. Also, I finished this in August, so I definitely didn't spend any time lately on it other than adding the content warning. So yeah, have a happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Yule, Saturnalia or whatever holiday you celebrate around this time of year.]


End file.
